The life Of Jack Frost (revised)
by NightwingAmbu
Summary: Jack always seemed to have a less than satisfactory reaction to his staff being broken so this is about what happens to him because of his staff being broken. some darker emotions and thoughts, maybe some eventual JackXTooth but its supposed to be 2 or 3 chapters depending on how i feel. one shot because even if it seems like theres more I'm too lazy to actually write more sorry


What if jack had been seriously hurt when pitch broke his staff?

"You said you wanted to be alone, so be alone!" Pitch snarled at Jack.

While his eyes were on jack baby tooth took it upon herself to exact revenge on Pitch by stabbing her small beak into the hand that held her.

"Ahgh" pitch screamed in pain before chucking the small fairy into an Icey chasm.

"No." jack whispered as the colorful bird disappeared from his sight. He turned once more towards Pitch but by then it was too late. He watched his ice blue eyes growing wide in horror as pitch broke his ever present staff. Jacks face contorted as he screamed in pain and sadness. The staffs crack had echoed through jack's soul. Like the staff had been holding his already tattered heart together and now that support was gone. And jack was lost. Left with no time to recover from this tremendous loss Pitch sent a wave of dark sand towards jack flinging him into the side of the glacier. Jack couldn't think straight all he knew was pain as he tumbled down hitting jagged ice and falling hard onto the freezing floor of the chasm. Jack could barely move so he didn't look up when pitch laughed callously before disappearing with a whoosh of sand.

Jack tried to get up but his body wasn't responding: something was wrong and he didn't know what. His entire body felt wrong, the wind didn't sing to him or comfort him as she had done so many times in the past. It was silent, save for baby tooth's quiet moans of pain. That sound drew jack out of his state of self-pity for a moment.

"Baby tooth?" he called out into the empty space. A small whimper was his only response

"Okay it's going to be okay baby tooth." He wasn't exactly sure if he believed that but he had to try at least. So with some effort he was able to pull himself up slightly and drag his body to the wall of the chasm before flopping his back against the jagged ice with a hiss of pain. When he opened his eyes he saw baby tooth had followed him to his spot on the wall, she favored one wing as she climbed onto my legs and curled up in my lap. She looked imploringly up at me her eyes seeming to ask 'are you okay?' I didn't want to admit to her that my entire body felt like it was on fire. Or that I could hardly move or that I was completely powerless without my I just shook my head telling her as best as I could to let it go. She luckily obeyed and curled up even tighter against my hoodie and all we could do was sit and wait for something to happen in this frozen prison.

Line break - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With the guardians

Jamie felt he was without hope, the creatures he had believed in and loved for so long weren't real and they weren't coming to help him and his friends from the nightmares they faced every night. He didn't know why he thought so strongly of the mythical stories but for that brief moment he was sure something would have happened.

(Honestly i don't want to write out the entire scene where they save the children and stuff so yeah. They just do that same thing with the absence of jack of course and they finally corner pitch with the nightmares and the children so yeah time skip yay!)

Pitch was done for, anyone watching could see that but the guardians never let down their guards especially because of the growing smile on the boogey man's face. It was disconcerting to see such a smile of glee on the face of a man about to die. Pitch reached behind him and pulled out two long brown sticks. One was straight and the other had a hook at the end. It took each of the guardians a moment to recognize it without the smirking white haired boy attached to the usually frosted over staff. The tooth fairy's outraged scream filled the air

"What have you done with Jack?" Her large violet eyes were blazing with an anger none of the others had ever seen. Pitch smiled maliciously

"Why should I tell you? You cast him out! Or don't you remember?" Each of the guardians in turn looked guilty especially Bunny. Tooth had lost her fire from earlier

"We never meant to cast him out..." she whispered sullenly. Pitch laughs again

"It hardly matters now, I doubt he will even be alive to receive your heartfelt apologies." At this point the nightmares were tired of waiting so they took no time in taking pitch down into the dark depths of hell where they devoured him leaving only the broken halves of jacks staff left on the frozen lake.

With jack and baby tooth

Jack was numb, the pain from earlier had subsided and now all he felt was the cold. Jacks whole body was made of ice. He knew this was bad. One should be able to feel pain but somehow he wasn't. Baby tooth had gone still hours ago and he wasn't sure if she was still alive. He wasn't even sure if he was alive. Breathing was the most difficult. Getting the air in and out of his chapped lips became harder and harder to do. He had come to the point where he had to stay completely focused on breathing or he wouldn't be able to any more. But, what was the point? The guardians didn't want him, the moon never talked to him, his only friend was possibly dead or dying, and he was alone. So why try? Jacks crystalline eyes fluttered close and he waited patiently for death to take him and bring him somewhere other than the lonely world he had come to know.


End file.
